Chuck vs His New Reality
by klingoncowboy
Summary: A sequel to 'Chivalric Impulses'... It's AU and non-canon... and non Charah just as a warning y'all!...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Chuck' nor the production companies nor the WB or NBC. No latinum has exchanged hands so y'all know the drill... not even the Ferengi are profiting off of this.

A/N: 'Chivalric Impulses' was going to be a one shot... end of story. And as soon as I posted it the question crossed my mind... Why didn't Chuck have the Intersect? How did it happen? A couple ideas grabbed my attention and then morphed into 'then what happened' questions... It's all AU non-canon which seems to be what I do...

one:

" Happy Birthday Chuck! "

Chuck gave his wife a toned down version of the Bartowski Grin... known to have women tearing their clothing off and throwing themselves at him. Actually it was just one woman and she seemed to be temporarily immune. " Thanks babe. I think you and Ellie really out did yourselves this year. "

" So you were okay with it? " Lou asked hopefully.

" You know I was. " At least he hoped her immunity was temporary. " We had fun today... all of us. Y' know... Ellie gave me a birthday party several years ago with a bunch of her nurse and doctor lady friends... It had Morgan and me trying to sneak out the Morgan door to escape... "

He briefly considered upping the wattage to the Bartowski Grin. Or he could add the tried and true Bartowski Eyebrow Dance in a rather potent combination. No, that might be considered over doing it...

" You were trying to sneak away from your own birthday party? " Lou really did love to hear about her husband's misadventures with his best friend.

" You had to have been there, " Chuck said defensively. " They were all very intimidating... real as Ellie called 'em... asking about my five year plan and what type of 401K plans did I prefer... They didn't get our jokes and their eyes glazed over when we talked about our gaming. Ellie sent Dad to find us before we could make our getaway... "

Lou yawned hugely, then gave him a sheepish smile. " Sorry... "

Maybe that was the problem. He'd been using the Bartowski Grin way to often so she really was building an immunity to it... " I'm going to let you get some sleep and I'll get some office work done... "

Chuck glanced at his watch. " It's after midnight so my promise to Ellie to stay off the computer is now null and void. I'm way to wired so I'm gonna go and check on my emails, make sure that Jeff and Lester haven't destroyed the Buy More... "

" You aren't mad at me or anything? " Her gorgeous brown eyes gazed anxiously into his.

Chuck frowned at his bride. " For what? "

" Well I know you smiled the Bartowski Grin and normally I tear my clothes off and throw myself at you... " Another large yawn interrupted her.

" Considering that all you have on are panties... er... do you need a tee shirt or something in case it gets a bit cool later? "

" Nope! I'm hoping that after an hour or two nap that my husband might wander back into the bedroom and be over whelmed by the naked beauty in his bed and... "

Chuck gave his wife another toned down version of the Bartowski Grin. Lou returned the grin with a wicked one of her own as she quickly shimmied out of her panties...

" Wow... it does work! "

" I did mention a naked beauty in your bed... "

Chuck nodded. " I must learn to use this power for good... "

" That smile is for me only, " Lou warned. " Fiery Italian remember? Now go get your work done... "

" Yes dear... " Chuck dropped a kiss on her forehead and turned the table lamp off. As he left the darkened room he could hear her nestle under the covers with a sleepy 'Night Chuck'.

He made his way into his office space and got his lap top up and running. He opened his personal account and considered an email address and subject matter. It appeared to be from his dead college roommate, Bryce Larkin and it had been dated for his birthday three years earlier. It had had his mind churning with questions and memories for most of the day.

He minimized the email window and pulled up his saved documents and after entering a security code, opened a particular saved email. That email had shown up in his personal account the day after he helped Sarah Larkin deal with the drunken British Accent in a bar...

Hi Chuck,

My name is Sarah Walker and I was an agent of the Central Intelligence Agency. I'm from a future alternative universe from yours... is the best way to put it. I'm sure you think I'm crazy but it's true, and in my world I was in love with Chuck Bartowski... your other self. He was my partner, my friend and my lover and I'd hoped that one day he would be my husband and he was a spy too.

I met my Chuck about 9 years ago after Bryce Larkin stole some very important national secrets that were subliminally encoded in a neural computer program and all of this was uploaded into a human brain... one of the most unique minds on the planet, Chuck Bartowski, my Chuck.

A special team was created with an agent from the CIA, myself, and another from the NSA, Colonel John Casey, to protect Chuck and help him utilize the Intersect program in his brain. Chuck was able to flash on pictures... voices or other triggers and the neural computer program enabled him to retrieve the intel and understand it. Our mission lasted for almost 4 years, until Chuck was assassinated by an enemy agent, Mary Bartowski.

Chuck was the center of a very unique group of people, his sister Ellie and her husband Devon, Morgan, Casey and his daughter Alex, Jeff and Lester, Big Mike and others. These people became my friends and 'family' and that group fell apart after his death. My world, my dreams, my hopes ended with his death and I suppose I went a bit crazy.

I wanted Chuck alive and happy and I decided the only way that could happen was to stop Chuck from becoming a spy... the Human Intersect. I remembered some science fiction movies and books from living with Chuck and with Morgan's help I spent a couple years looking into the viability of alternative universes, if they existed and how they might be created. Morgan has become my best friend and a sort of colleague in this endeavor.

We discovered that were is a team of scientists working on a covert NSA project using alien technology to create a time travel machine. One of their scientists was a Dr. Jake Burroughs who posited that alternative universes were indeed possible if time travel could be made a reality.

With Dr. Jake's widget that he created based on his 'number of the beast' alternative universes formula and with Casey's help, Morgan and I 'borrowed' the time travel technology from Operation Back Step. By tweaking or adjusting a few historical things and incidents, we stopped the Intersect from being sent to you. Right or wrong I had to do this... I wanted... needed you alive. I know you are and that you are happily married to Lou.

Morgan has taken the time travel machine back to our universe... at least I hope it's still there. Dr. Jake wasn't sure if by changing things our universe would cease to exist, or it might simply be absorbed by yours into a unified reality, or if it would continue on it's own path just without Chuck and without me. If he makes it back, Morgan has promised to get his life back on track with Casey's daughter Alex and to be happy.

One last thing he did was help me get this email into your computer system. I'm not sure why I'm telling you this. Even though you aren't my Chuck... I guess I wanted you to know about a Chuck Bartowski who loved a Sarah Walker and she loved him in return... especially if Dr. Jake's worse case scenario does happen and my universe vanishes.

I was not a religious person during my spy life but I find myself hoping and praying for a heaven... some sort of after life and that my Chuck is there, waiting for me to come home to him... I miss him so much.

Have an awesome life Chuck Bartowski, enjoy your family...

Sarah

ps... If you should run into a gentleman who goes by the name of Jack Burton, keep a tight grip on your wallet.

If you should run into a CIA agent named Daniel Shaw, put him down like you would a rabid dog... preferably with a bullet between the eyes.

If you should run into a skinny, rapacious red head named Carina something... well you're on your own there.

My real name is Samantha Lisa Kent if you ever get a chance to meet her in your universe...

SW

After returning to his email account, Chuck gazed at the address and subject matter; deep in contemplative thought. He had a gut feeling that he knew what was in the recent email based on Sarah Walker's email. The 'Intersect' was something that had cost Sarah Walker's Chuck Bartowski his life if she was to be believed and for some reason he did.

He realized he was partly basing much of this opinion on his brief encounter with Sarah Larkin, and he was honest enough with himself to admit it may not have been particularly rational on his part.

He did not want to make Sarah Walker's actions... her death... be in vain. But something was going on within him... within his heart and soul.

It had started when he had stepped between Sarah Larkin and British Accent, when he had responded to his normally dormant chivalric impulses. Those impulses were no longer willing to remain dormant. Fortunately Lou had found it rather sexy.

He recalled the bed time stories his Mom had read to him before she vanished from their lives; stories of heroes, of brave knights doing brave and heroic deeds. He remembered reading superhero comics like Superman and Spiderman when he got older. And he remembered wanting to be a hero his Mom could be proud of... not an easy thing when you were a tall, skinny nerd...

He opened the email and found a brief note...

Charles:

I am Frost. I'm a deep cover spy working for the United States Government. And I am your mother, Mary Bartowski.

About three years ago a CIA agent, Bryce Larkin, broke into a secure government facility and stole a very special neural computer program that also had all of the nation's security secrets subliminally encoded within it. It was called the Intersect. It was meant to be embedded in a human mind to create a super spy.

Larkin was meant to send it to you in an email but some hacker interfered. My partner, Orion, was able to retrieve the email and send it to me. We were unable to trace the hacker, to ascertain their motives for blocking the email or uncover whether they were a private or government entity.

And why now? There is a joint CIA / NSA group, Team Intersect, who have been searching for the Intersect program and intel since Larkin stole it, and they have come dangerously close to finding me and the Intersect. We know there are rogue covert groups within the government and the various Intelligence agencies.

We feel that the time has come to create that super spy... you. Based on certain tests you took while at Stanford in Professor Fleming's class you may very well have the only mind that can handle the Intersect. I will be honest that others have tried and died. I know it will be dangerous. But I I know that you can do this. You can be a super hero like Clark Kent or Peter Parker.

If you chose to do this, after you've down loaded the Intersect, it will unleash a virus that will destroy your computer hard drive and it will also back track and destroy the computer hard drive on this end...

Chuck got very busy the next hour transferring the things he wanted to keep from his lap top to a thumb drive or two. He had been wanting a new one for a while and was willing to sacrifice his old model...

He returned to the encoded email from Bryce and clicked to the next page. He studied the challenge Bryce had there for him to solve. It was based on the old Zork game they had played around with in college...

The answer dawned and he typed it in... 'Attack troll with nasty knife' and hit enter...

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

two:

" Son of a bitch! " John Casey growled. He glared at his computer monitor through bloodshot eyes.

Sarah Larkin glanced up from her own lap top screen. " What's wrong? "

" All of this computer shit is giving me a headache. The files are empty like the Intersect was deleted before we got to it. We need a hacker geek to crack this code and stuff... " Casey scrubbed calloused hands across his craggy face with a weary sigh.

" I'm good at breaking things... even better at shooting things or people... "

Sarah smiled sympathetically. " Take a break, Casey. We've been at this for most of the afternoon and getting no where. "

" It's very quiet in here. " He glanced about the hotel suite living room. " Uh... Larkin? Where's Carina? "

" She left a while back. She was whining about getting cabin fever watching us slave away over these computers and since she was in Paris that it would be a crime not to pick up some new French lingerie... "

Casey's nervous gulp was rather audible.

Sarah glanced back at her lap top screen to hide a slight smirk. " Rapp says hi!"

" Tell Ironman I said hi back... Are you on line with him? "

" Yeah! Since he's the new head of the CIA black ops section, I thought I'd pick his brain... Hold it... " She tapped something on the lap top keyboard. " He thinks he may have some intel on Frost so he's going to send it in an email... "

" Who the hell is Frost? " Casey growled.

" You really do need to take a break Casey and enjoy a Parisian evening. Maybe with Carina and her new lingerie? " Sarah arched an eyebrow at him. " We found the code name 'Frost' in the computer history. The same computer that held the Intersect program and files when we raided that Volkoff Industries computer complex. They didn't do a very good job of clearing it out... "

Casey had the good grace to appear sheepish. " That's right... Sorry Larkin. There any fresh coffee? "

" Carina got a fresh pot going before she headed out for her shopping spree. She said it's her favorite french roast... just a warning. "

Casey grunted as he stood up and wandered towards the tiny hotel suite kitchen area. " You wanting a refill? "

Sarah sighed. " Better not... I want one but don't need it. My teeth are chattering from too much caffeine as is and my brain still feels fried. "

He grunted again.

Something on her lap top screen caught her attention. " Well this is interesting... "

" What? "

" The email from Rapp came through and he says he's spoken with Director Kennedy. There have been rumors going around lately that Frost is the code name for a CIA agent who went rogue and off grid ten to fifteen years ago... "

Sarah glared at her monitor. " Son of a bitch... "

" What? " Casey sniffed at the dark aroma of the fresh coffee appreciatively as he wandered back towards the table and his computer.

" They think Frost is or was an agent named Mary Bartowski... "

" Hhhmmm... Bartowski? Why does that name sound familiar? "

Sarah grabbed her wallet and fished a personalized Buy More business card from behind her stack of id and credit cards. She pointed at the name printed on it. " His name's Chuck Bartowski... "

" Huh? "

" The guy who rescued me from Cole Barker last year... "

Pale blue eyes squinted at her as Casey dredged up the necessary memory. " The moron? "

Sarah sighed. " Yes Casey... the moron. "

" Small world? Coincidence? "

She shrugged and shook her head doubtfully. " I don't know... but neither of us is very comfortable with coincidence are we? "

" No we aren't. " Casey gave his CIA a quizzical look. " You kept his business card? "

Sarah focused her attention back on the lap top screen. " I wasn't planning on it. I tossed it into an ashtray on the bar after he left but Carina picked it up and started running her mouth about how cute Chuck was... so I took it from her. "

" Why not let Carina? "

" Have her fun? He's married and he seemed like a nice guy... "

Casey grunted his understanding. Both agents were aware of Carina's utter contempt for marital fidelity especially when it came to fulfilling a mission. " So? "

" We'll need to check Chuck and the intel out... " Sarah sat back and watched her NSA partner as he glared at his computer monitor.

" Why don't you go on ahead... go alone, " Casey mused. " If this Chuck is innocent, he doesn't need a bunch of government agents trampling though his world... especially Carina. If Frost is connected to him then we might get further with your more subtle touch in finding out what that connection is.

" The Intersect is still out there and we need to get it before Fulcrum or the Ring do, and they've been getting way too close lately... "

" Think you can handle Carina's ah... curiosity by yourself? " Sarah asked with not so subtle amusement.

Casey shrugged. " As long as I can keep the handcuffs away from her... Where is this Chuck? "

" The Buy More is in Burbank and I believe he lives in Echo Park... "

Casey raised a questioning eyebrow.

Sarah suddenly felt defensive. " What? I Googled him after the bar rescue... wouldn't you? I found his Facebook and Twitter pages... "

Casey snorted a wordless opinion of civilians and their transparent lives. " You liked him didn't you? "

Sarah brushed long, blond hair from her face and studied her partner through cool, blue eyes. " I don't know him well enough to like him... "

Casey rumbled wordlessly.

" …and that sounds like a question Carina would ask, Casey. "

The rumble turned to a snarl. " Swell! Your lady feelings are starting to rub off on me... "

" I rather doubt that, " Sarah said dryly. She clicked on her internet connection and went looking for seating availability and departure times on some of the CIA approved airlines. Team Intersect was not the type of mission to warrant a private plane... more the pity...

Casey stood up and after grabbing his coffee cup, stalked towards the hotel suite front door.

" Where are you going? "

The Casey snarl turned into words. " I'm suddenly in the mood to shoot something. "

" Well have fun! "

" Always do... have a safe trip... "

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Three:

So far, Chuck thought, being a superhero kinda sucked.

Maybe he just needed a cool superhero outfit. As he pictured his tall and lanky form in colorful, tight spandex, he winched at the unattractive mental image... so maybe not.

But at least the blinding headaches had ceased within a day or so of his down loading the Intersect intel and program; along with the almost crippling nausea and nose bleeds. He'd decided that all were symptoms of his brain and body adjusting to what he'd begun to call his new super power.

The past few days had been interesting; having to deal with a panic stricken wife the first time he'd puked after a 'flash' of intel and the subsequent nose bleed. He'd managed to pass it all off as a strange form of food poison detox. Lou had whipped up a batch of her grandmother's chicken soup guaranteed to restore him to health.

The fact that the symptoms had quickly passed had helped his argument with his skeptical older sister. Ellie had been in full, protective older sister who also happens to be a doctor mode. She'd been ready to run him through a Cat Scan, an MRI and anything else she could think of and had recommended a battery of antibiotics...

Chuck finished drying his hands, gave the rest room another quick appraisal and stalked out shaking his head.

Jeff was once again spending way too much time in what he liked to call the office. He was beginning to add little homey, personal touches like a weirdly colored lava lamp and a rather garish poster of the country and western edition of JEFFSTER. Chuck made a mental note to himself to have Lester speak to Jeff.

Chuck sighed as he turned down the back hall to continue with his travel path. It wasn't one of his favorite things to do, but it did get him away from Emmett Milbarge's obsequious brown nosing and Harry Tang's power hungry sniping and snarking. Big Mike had been in full delegate mode when he'd added the travel path to Chuck's to do list. He allowed nothing to interfere with his danishes or his fishing so if he wanted the job done right...

As Chuck walked along his mind churned away at the multitude of questions the two emails and the Intersect itself had created. He pondered the possible reasons and rationale for his mother sending him the Intersect and for Bryce stealing it in the first place. Then there was the identity of Orion, her partner in all of this.

He wondered if his father knew that his wife was a spy. A spy who'd deserted her family to go on a long term undercover assignment. Who would do that? Who would make that kind of choice and what kind of government agency would ask such a sacrifice of an agent.

Then there was the additional mystery concerning the where about of his father. No one had heard from Stephen Bartowski in a couple weeks and Ellie was heading into freak out mode. Not that his father going off grid for an extended period of time were atypical actions but still...

And Chuck pondered the fascinating mystery of Sarah Larkin. He recalled the original email he'd received from a Sarah Walker who'd helped her Chuck deal with the Intersect and spy stuff, who had claimed to be from some parallel universe or alternative time line.

Chuck finished the travel path check list and made his way to the Nerd Herd desk. It was presently manned by Morgan Grimes, his best friend and Green Shirt and who had no business being at the Nerd Herd desk. " Hey little buddy, what's going on? "

" Hey Skipper... " Morgan looked up from a computer monitor. " I'm tweeting Frea and I'm trying to convince her to make me a minion... "

Chuck had the feeling that he really should be able to translate what Morgan had just said. " Who? "

Morgan gawked at his buddy. " Are you serious Chuck? She's only like the best Bionic Woman fan fiction writer writing... "

Chuck belatedly remembered a fan fiction story that Morgan had been particularly enthusiastic about. " Sorry dude, but as I'm married and don't have the time... never mind... "

He leaned a hip against the Nerd Herd counter top and glanced from his friend to a large card board box at Morgan's elbow. " What's in the box Morgan? "

" Not much Chuck, just worldly belongings and memories. " Morgan sighed mournfully. " My Anna Banana dumped me a while back and she finally got around to dropping my stuff off... "

" Seriously? You and Anna have split up? Why? "

" She said she was tired of dealing with my man boy issues... " Morgan grimaced as he rifled through the contents of the card board box.

" Which she knew when you guys started dating right? "

" You'd think so 'cause everyone else does. " Morgan peered into the depths of the box. " Remember this? "

He held up the first season DVD set of 'The Bionic Woman' re-boot offering from NBC. A gorgeous blond with vivid blue eyes and clad in a black leather cat suit posed heroically on the DVD cover.

Chuck nodded. " You stalked the lead actress, Yvonne Strzechowski, for months to get her to sign it and managed to get yourself banned from Comic Con for life. You even got me banned whenever she agrees to make an appearance. Thanks for that... "

Morgan sighed pensively. " Good times Chuck... "

" Yeah, I suppose. " Chuck reached over and clapped a sympathetic hand on his friend's shoulder. " Maybe Anna has just spent too much time watching crap like Oprah and Dr. Phil. That would mess up anybody's thinking... "

" Very true Chuck... " Morgan scratched thoughtfully at his beard. " She did say she's met someone else. "

Chuck's eyebrows sprang towards his hairline. " Who? "

" Dudes name is Jason Wang and he runs an import / export business. I think he's got a lot of money as he owns a bunch of exotic cars... "

Chuck studied his friend. " And you know this how? "

" Well I thought Anna might be cheating on me so I grabbed a pastrami sandwich one night from Lou and hid in the bushes outside Anna's place... " Morgan continued to look rather mournful. " And I don't blame her. Let's face it, I still peddle around on a bicycle. "

" And are doing your part to keep the planet green, " Chuck said helpfully. " Buddy, I had no idea... "

" Me neither but you know what they say Chuck? Life goes on and maybe Frea will let me be one of her minions! "

" It's good to have ambitions I guess. Does being a Frea minion offer decent pay and good benefits... "

Morgan's nostrils flared as he took a sharp sniff of the air " Hey Lou! "

Chuck spun to give his wife a welcoming smile. " Hey babe! "

Lou strode up to the Nerd Herd desk bearing a brown paper bag; a petite woman with long, brunette hair, big, brown eyes and a brilliant smile for her husband.

Morgan's eyes lighted up as he scurried around Chuck and snatched the bag from her hands. " Awesome! Lunch! Thanks Lou! "

" You're very welcome Morgan, " Lou said with an easy laugh. It had taken some time but she had grown accustomed to the bearded man's antics. " Enjoy... "

" You know I will... " Morgan sniffed blissfully at the delicious aromas as he opened the bag.

" And where's mine? " Chuck asked plaintively.

" Skip's guarding it in the break room and enjoying his own sandwich. " Lou grabbed Chuck's grey tie and hauled him down to her level so she could kiss him.

" You guys need to get a room, " Morgan said critically. He was trying his best to glare at his friends and salivate at the same time. " Seriously... "

" Seriously Morgan? " Chuck growled. " Do you like having a fresh 'Bartowski' sandwich hand delivered by the most beautiful woman... "

Morgan's voice squeaked with faux outrage. " Are you threatening me Chuck? "

" Yes I am... "

" Oh! And nicely done too! Obviously silence is a virtue... "

" Smart man Morgan, " Lou said. She gave him a warm smile and received a bashful shrug in return.

" I do have something for you, " Chuck said. He dug a small, white jewelry box from behind the counter. " They got the clasp fixed... "

A brilliant smile lighted Lou's face as she popped the top off and pulled a lovely yet simple charm bracelet from the cotton batting. The charm bracelet had belonged to Chuck's mother and he'd given it to her their first Christmas together.

" Can you put it on for me? " Lou handed the charm bracelet to her husband.

Chuck nodded. When he was done, they both admired it's simple beauty as it graced her slender wrist.

" Thanks Chuck, I've been feeling naked without it this week and I promise to take better care of it... " She halted her own version of the Bartowski Babble to give him a passionate hug and kiss.

" Oh crap! " Morgan suddenly yelped. " It's her! "

Chuck turned and gave his bearded buddy a quizzical look. " Now what? "

Morgan gazed towards the front of the Buy More in stunned horror. Chuck followed the general direction and saw a familiar face.

" Morgan that's... "

" Why is it always blonds? " Lou grumbled quietly.

" Sarah Larkin, " Chuck finished.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Four:

Sarah Walker walked into the Burbank Buy More; the quintessential California Girl of song and story; golden blond hair, bright blue eyes and preternaturally beautiful. She moved through the sliding doors with an unconscious athletic grace; tall, long legged and broad shouldered.

She paused for a moment to take in the commercial surroundings with the rapid assessment of the well trained CIA agent. The Buy More was full of typical Southern California as they wandered about shopping, helped by employees in green shirts and khakis.

She shivered as her body adjusted to the crisply chilled artificial air after the muggy heat of Burbank noon in the shopping center parking lot. Sarah grimaced as she noted her pokies and decided that she'd need to visit a Victoria's Secret and purchase some bras with thicker padding... much thicker.

A chunky young man with bushy hair, pink cheeks and vacant eyes sidled up. He simpered as he held out what looked to be a sales flier. " Welcome to the Burbank Buy More! Can I help you find something? "

She glanced at his name tag. " Hi, Fernando? I'm looking for Chuck Bartowski? "

" He's probably at the Nerd Herd desk... " He tittered and waved helpfully or hopefully in the vague direction of the center of the store.

Sarah saw the Nerd Herd logo past shelves of computers and lap tops and gave him a chilly smile of thanks. Fernando's smile grew uneasy as he dragged his gaze from her chest and finally met her eyes for a brief moment. He then gave Sarah an abbreviated nod and scurried away as though making an escape.

" Whoa! Look at the rack on her! "

Sarah frowned as she glanced about, looking for the tall man with curly brown hair and chivalric impulses; the man who'd rescued her from an inebriated MI6 agent the previous year.

" That my friend is a case of nature and man working as one, " a tenor voice mumbled in reply.

" What? You don't think they're real? "

She finally saw Chuck Bartowski standing beside what had to be the Nerd Herd desk and took a brief moment to study her potential asset. She supposed that he was kind of cute if a girl was partial to tall, lanky, bushy hair and goofy smiles, but Bartowski really wasn't her type.

She was glad of that for a couple of damned good reasons. Infatuations on the part of an asset were understandable but often got messy and made doing her job more difficult. She was aware of the rumors floating about the CIA and the NSA of her relationship with Casey. She wasn't thrilled with her growing reputation for getting involved with assets or partners.

Chuck was smiling down at a petite and very pretty woman. That had to be his wife, Lou, a local deli owner Sarah thought they made a very cute couple; young, happy and very much in love. And she was grateful that Chuck was married as it lessened the chance for emotional complications.

The prissy tenor voice continued. " And you think they are Jeffery? Just how much did you have to drink last night before Bennie's cut you off? "

" Not so much that I don't recognize prime flesh when I see it. I'd bet a case of brew that they are... "

" And do you have a case of that swill you drink, Jeffery? "

" Well... not exactly... "

" So this is nothing more than a ploy and recycled doesn't count either though I'm not sure just how the discerning palate could tell the difference... "

" Well I could so wreck that... "

" You really don't want to finish that thought, " Sarah snarled dangerously. She glared contemptuously at the two men standing in a nearby aisle.

Both were dressed in the Nerd Herd black and white. The scruffy looking Indian gulped quite audibly and began to tug at the other man's arm. " I think now would be an appropriate time to see what needs to be checked on in the cage... "

" Are we gonna get the boobies cam? " the other asked hopefully. He was older looking with a Larry Fine hair style.

" Not now Jeffery... "

Putting the two Nerd Herd creeps out of her mind, Sarah sauntered casually towards the Nerd Herd desk and Chuck Bartowski.

The diminutive, bearded individual behind the desk spotted her. " Oh crap! "

She noted Chuck's response with professional interest as it rather resembled the threat assessment of a spy or soldier. Casey would have been impressed. As their eyes met she saw an odd flicker of something in Chuck's eyes.

" Hey Sarah! " He smiled warmly at her. " Are you here to get your phone fixed again? "

Sarah shook her head while she shook his hand. " Not this time, thanks. "

" So, Lou, this is Sarah Larkin... " Chuck seemed unaware of the cool hostility in his wife's eyes as she eyed the much taller blond. " ...and Sarah, this is my wife Lou... "

" You're the one who was married to Bryce the tool Larkin? " Lou sounded as though she were dealing with something noxious scraped from the bottom of her shoes.

Sarah nodded with a grimace of a smile. " Ah, I see you knew Bryce or... "

" Heard the sordid tales? " Lou said helpfully.

" Right... Well I've recently decided to go back to Sarah Walker. "

Lou's voice warmed a few degrees. " Congratulations then... "

And so did Sarah's voice. " Thanks. "

Chuck finally seemed to be pick up on the not so subtle under currents between the two women as his gaze shifted uneasily between them. Morgan was oblivious of everything but the brown bag in his hands which was par for the course.

Lou turned, grabbed Chuck's tie again and hauled him down for another quick kiss. She was blatantly marking her territory. " I've got to get back to the deli babe so I'll see you later, okay? "

" Yeah, sure! " Chuck responded with a big, goofy smile.

" Morgan... Ms. Walker... " Lou gave each a brief wave and head bob.

Sarah glanced curiously at the short, bearded man. He eyed her warily in return, hunched over as though protecting both his man parts and his lunch.

" What's with your friend? "

" He thinks you're Australian. " Chuck dragged his awareness from his bride and her walk away shimmy. The goofy grin he gave her was rather sheepish.

Sarah blinked with a total lack of comprehension. " What? "

Chuck shook his head and shrugged. " Sorry, never mind! It's a personal problem. He's my best friend... "

" More like life partners, " the bearded gnome interrupted.

Chuck ignored the interruption and soldiered on. " Morgan Grimes. We've been best friends since about the fifth grade... "

" G' day mate! "

Morgan stepped back with a look of horror and interposed his body between Sarah and his lunch.

" You're not really an Aussie are you? " Chuck asked with bland innocence.

" Nope, but I saw Crocodile Dundee a few times as a kid... "

Morgan looked stunned at her attempt at humor, eyes round and mouth agape. Chuck seemed more appreciative of the attempt with a subtle twinkle in his eye and the slightest of smiles.

She grimaced. " I've been told I'm not very funny. "

" It could be worse, " Chuck drawled. " You could be a cannibal... "

" Or a zombie, " Morgan volunteered helpfully. " At least I think being a zombie would be worse than not being very funny... "

" So not helping here Morgan. " Chuck frowned at his irrepressible friend. " Do you really think she looks like the Bionic Woman? "

" Or Vicki Vale? " Morgan nodded. " Oh yeah! "

Sarah decided she needed to try and get control of the conversation as it threatened to spin off into geek territory. " Chuck... is there somewhere we can talk? "

" Sure, we can use the media room if no one is in there. " Chuck motioned towards a glassed in room full of large television monitors and sound systems. " And it looks deserted for the moment so Jeff must be running late on his nap time... "

" Fine, " Sarah said agreeably. She saw the scruffy creeps standing with Fernando, and the three watched her warily.

She briefly entertained a fantasy of slicing and dicing the three creeps with a very dull knife and scattering the bloody remnants across the Mojave Desert. She then considered the paper work that would be involved... Not all plans, or fantasies for that matter, were perfect.

Chuck held the door open for her, then motioned for her to take a seat on a mangy looking sofa. Sarah chose to remain standing. With an understanding grin, Chuck did the same.

" So Chuck... " she began.

" What can I do for the CIA's finest? " Chuck asked quietly. " Sarah Walker aka Jenny Burton... "

Sarah noticed the odd flicker in his eyes again and almost missed that he knew she was CIA and knew she was Jenny Burton. How in the hell? Did he have it?

" aka Samantha Lisa Kent... "

Oh shit! This was so not good! Not even Bryce knew...

The flickering in his eyes grew more pronounced. Chuck paled, made a funny whimper noise and staggered back.

" Don't freak out! " he moaned.

tbc

A/N: I like to put these authorial notes at the end so they can be skipped... A couple of things about the extended dry spell between chapter postings. I'm not a holidays type and this past December was the first holiday season without my Dad, who was a holidays fan. I then got hit with a plot notion for the story that I had to get out of my system. I actually wrote several chapters... I toyed with having Alex Forrest show up in this chapter rather than Sarah. It was so tempting but I didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

Five:

Her names triggered one of the most powerful 'flashes' he'd experienced yet.

It started out as most did, as a series of innocuous photographs. This time there was a panting golden retriever... a hovering hummingbird... a white gardenia... and then the information began to cascade into his brain.

A birth certificate for a Samantha Lisa Kent... she was a year older than he was. A few stained and faded photographs of a tall, slender man with ever changing looks and a blond hair and blue eyed little girl...

Jenny Burton and her transcripts and grades from several different high schools. Jack Burton's arrest records... There was the paperwork from her recruitment by Langston Graham of the CIA shortly after her senior year...

" Bartowski? " A soft voice was colored with concern.

Sarah Walker and her Harvard GPA... There were reports and commendations from her time on 'The Farm' and at Langley... paramilitary and espionage training scores... Her personal after mission reports and debriefings... medical reports on mission related injuries and a prescription for an oral antibiotics treatment for an anniversary gift from her husband...

Glowing commendations from CIA case officers... a hand signed letter from First Lady Laura Bush thanking one Agent Sarah Walker for exemplary Secret Service duty...

" Chuck? " Full of concern and compassion, the voice prodded at him to respond.

And there were the after mission reports and debriefings for a Mr. and Mrs. Anderson... the record of her brief marriage to fellow CIA agent, Bryce Larkin... there was a faked obituary along with an NSA report from the man who'd killed Larkin, Colonel John Casey...

The intel and information was pervasive and intrusive in it's scope; intimate yet clinical in it's detail. It was the dossier of an outstanding CIA agent. Chuck realized that factually speaking he knew Agent Sarah Walker aka Jenny Burton aka Samantha Lisa Kent better than he knew his own wife...

" Damn it Chuck! How the hell do you know about Sam? Not even Bryce knew my real name... "

" Wow! Sarah Walker! Did you really poison a bunch of French diplomats? " He blinked at just how quickly he found the business end of a 9mm Beretta 92FS parked inches from his nose. " Oh crap! "

The lovely face behind the gun was taut and grim, the blue eyes wary and hostile. And the voice was no longer soft or full of concern and compassion. " How the hell do you know that? "

" Hey! Are you crazy? No guns in the Buy More! " Chuck babbled. After all it was his first time having a real gun pointed at him. " What if a kid came in... "

" Chuck! "

" ...what if Jeff or Lester or Fernando walked in and saw you pointing a gun at my head? "

" Chuck! "

" What! "

" You're babbling... "

" Well I tend to do that when I'm freaking out plus there's the whole moist hands thing! I mean you've got a gun pointed at my... er... nose! " He tried surreptitiously to dry his hands on his pants leg. " So if you'd be so kind as put it away or at least point it in a safer direction I'd... "

" Sorry... " Sarah tucked the Beretta into the back of her jeans. " Do you have it? "

" Have it? If you mean the pictures and intel you and Agent Casey been looking for the past three years or so then yes, I have the Intersect... "

" You know about... "

Chuck tapped the side of his head. " Uh huh... "

Shaking her head, Sarah stumbled over to the mangy couch and sat down. " They weren't diplomats, Chuck. They were French assassins and I got to them before they got to me... "

He frowned at her. " Are you okay? "

Sarah shrugged back. " I really don't know. You tell me that you have the intel of the entire American intelligence community in your head. I didn't know that was even possible and you can access it? "

" Pretty cool huh? " Chuck grinned boyishly at the CIA agent. " It's like having a super power... "

" What? "

The media room door opened and a tall, skinny young man with a huge blond Afro poked his head in. " Are you okay in here Bartowski? "

Chuck nodded. " We're fine Skip, and you can thank Morgan for worrying about me... "

Skip grinned back. " Will do Boss... "

Chuck turned to find that Agent Walker had regained her feet and was pacing nervously through the room. " Now what? "

" I don't know Chuck. We're going to need to inform my bosses. I need to let Casey know that he can shut down the search... " She seemed to be thinking out loud. " Would you consider helping the CIA and NSA? "

" Sure... Like what? Be a superhero or something? A computer on two legs like Data? "

" Be serious Chuck, " Sarah drawled.

" I was being serious, " he protested. " This Intersect thing really is like having a superpower... "

" So I'd be what? The trusty side kick? "

Chuck gazed her her with a dumbfounded expression on his face and his eyes seemed to glaze over. After several long and rather uncomfortable moments of his staring speechlessly at her, Sarah crossed her arms defensively across her chest.

" What? It's cold in here... "

" Huh? " A bright red flush rode up through his neck and face until his ears glowed. " Oh crap! I'm sorry! I just... uh... pictured you in a super-heroine type catsuit and I'm so sorry if I came across like a perv... "

A relieved smile flickered across her face. " You really are a geek aren't you? "

" Ah nerd... we prefer nerd. Y' know the whole Nerd Herd thing... "

" My bad! You really are a nerd aren't you? "

"That's better... " Chuck glanced about. " And you are probably right about the temps in here. Jeff and Lester like to change the air conditioning settings in the store to um... encourage stuff... "

The door swung open again and a young female green shirt sidled in.

" Yeah Bunny? " Chuck asked.

" I ah... I ah... I'm... er... "

" We're good here, thanks, " Chuck said with exaggerated politeness. " And kindly inform Morgan that if I get interrupted one more time... "

" S-s-sure Chuck. " The young lady withdrew after giving Chuck a weak and nervous smile with a slump shouldered shrug.

Sarah looked out through the glass walls to see several pairs of eyes and a Larry Fine haircut peeping over a row of washers and dryers. Chuck turned to see what she was looking at and made huge shooing motions. The green shirts and Nerd Herders scattered.

" So then what? " Chuck asked.

" We set up a protective and security detail who can monitor you, probably out of an apartment or house near you. We'd have rules of engagement set up or created as all of this is going to be new for us too... " Sarah was pacing again.

" I... we will make this as easy and non invasive as possible by changing as few things in your life as I can. If you were single I'd probably have been set up as a cover girlfriend... "

" Yeah right! " Chuck snorted.

Sarah turned cool blue eyes on the Nerd. " What's wrong with that? "

" No one would look at us and ever believe that you could be my girlfriend... "

She gazed at him with genuine curiosity. " Why wouldn't they? "

" I'm married not dead and I can see that you are the most amazingly beautiful woman I've ever seen... So no one would believe... "

" I'm good at my job, Chuck, " Sarah retorted. " We are taught to blend in with our circumstances and I don't always look like this, and I haven't always looked like this. You should've seen me in high school... "

" But I do know you, " Chuck said with another boyish grin as he tapped his head. " I've seen Jenny Burton's senior class year book photo and she looks like some one I'd have grabbed a burger or a pizza with... "

Sarah gave him the full wattage Walker smile. " Extra pickles with the burger and no olives on the pizza... "

Chuck glanced at the wall of television monitors to see a tall, silver haired soldier striding along a hall surrounded by reporters. A split screen showed a group of protesters milling about in front of a local hotel. He 'flashed'... " Oh crap! "

" What is it? " Sarah had seen the strange flicker in his eyes.

" They are going to assassinate General Pugh... "

" Who? "

He pointed towards the screens. " General Pugh is in charge of the military operations in Indonesia. They've been very successful at hitting various Islamic extremist groups. There is a group who've smuggled a suicide bomber into the country. The CIA have been tracking the wanna be bomber and the NSA found the plans for the bomb and something about a Pacific Rim Security Conference... "

" Let's go Chuck... " She raced out of the media room.

Chuck was close on her heels. " Remind me to tell you about a couple emails... "

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

Six:

several months later...

Chuck inhaled the rich scent of the fresh coffee. He was at the end of a very long day and he was very tired. He took another sniff and winced as his sore ribs protested. But at least he was alive.

Which was more than could be said for a couple of his protective detail... A freaking shoot out in the Buy More...

He glanced at the security monitor as motion in the apartment complex courtyard caught his attention. He relaxed as he recognized his CIA partner. Sarah Walker let herself into the apartment with a tired smile and a small wave.

She walked into the kitchen and he could hear her root around in a cupboard for a clean coffee mug. " How are you doing? "

" I'm doing fine but sore. " Chuck blew a cooling breath across the surface of his coffee and took a tentative sip. " Damn bullet resistant vests really need to come with a warning label. May stop bullets but it'll still hurt like hell! "

" I'm just glad you've listened to reason and started wearing a vest. " Sarah walked back into the dining room and slumped into a chair across the dining room table. Her blond hair was caught up in a sloppy pony tail and the exhaustion smudges beneath her eyes were almost black.

" What can I say but that I found your reasoning compelling. If you don't wear it I will end you? "

Sarah shrugged. " It worked didn't it? "

" Well yeah... "

" Then I rest my case. " She pulled the sugar bowl over and proceeded to add a couple large spoonfuls. " Ellie way laid me on the way over. "

Chuck groaned. " Why? "

" A couple reasons... " Sarah took a small sip of her coffee. " She wanted to apologize for the whole 'are you having an affair with my brother while his wife is pregnant' argument... er... discussion we had... "

" I got one of those too and we definitely had the argument. " Chuck rotated his shoulders to try and loosen the stress tension in them. " And? "

" I told her that I understood how she might have read the situation like she did but that she was very wrong. I explained how I felt about infidelity because of the Rat Bastard's being serially unfaithful and I reminded her of your history with Jill Roberts... "

" Ellie was both wrong and out of line, " Chuck grumbled. " Sorry about that... "

" She's just being an older sister. She said they got a post card from your parents, who seem to be enjoying their second honeymoon. "

Chuck gave a more than passable noncommittal Casey style grunt.

" You are a stubborn bastard! " Sarah gave her partner a wintry smile. " Are you ever going to forgive her? "

Chuck took a health swig of his cooling coffee. " Why should I? "

" She's your Mom? "

" Who thought it was more important to run off and play spy than stay home and be a mom, " Chuck snapped out harshly, his brown eyes grim and angry. " All for the greater good... Who's greater good? Wasn't mine or Ellie's... "

She sighed as they'd had variations on this conversation before. " I'm not going to argue with you about this, Chuck. I'm just passing along the word. "

" Well the word has been given and ignored and we aren't going to argue. "

Sarah nodded her head in the direction of the master bedroom. " How's Lou doing this morning? "

Chuck set his coffee mug down and grimaced wearily at his partner. " She seems okay but I think my killing that Tommy dude from Fulcrum has really messed with her head... "

" And you saved her life as well as Casey's and mine... "

" And she was brought up in a world where killing is wrong, that killing is murder, " Chuck answered thoughtfully. " Hell Sarah, I thought that way myself not long ago. Heroes don't kill people... "

" Only on dumb television shows and in bad comic books, " Sarah said scornfully. " Just give her some time and don't forget that Lou loves you and you love her. "

" Yeah... " Chuck nodded. " Oh, and thanks for the red raspberry tea idea by the way. It seems to be helping the morning sickness. How is Casey doing? "

" He'll live, " Sarah returned. " When I left the hospital he was grumbling about the fact that if you'd used a .45 instead of a 9mm the bad guy would've been dead and that he wouldn't have gotten shot... "

" Bitch and moan, " Chuck grumbled with wry humor. " But he does have a point y' know... "

" Chuck, Casey is damned proud of you and I am too, " Sarah replied. " You put all that training and hard work to good use when you had to. The bad guy had both Casey and I dead... "

Chuck stood up abruptly and carried his coffee mug into the kitchen. He added some fresh and topped it off. " I'm glad you are alright. "

" Me too! " She too stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

Chuck turned to stand with his back to the counter and leaned against it with his arms crossed. Sarah mirrored his actions and slumped into him.

" And you are alright aren't you? "

Crap! He'd felt her involuntary wince as she leaned against him. " Yeah, my vest stopped the rounds same as yours did... "

" But I know you, Sarah and you aren't invincible so come on and show me... "

Sarah sighed. It was a part of his process, a part of his caring for and about his partners and his team. She stepped away and pulled her blouse free of her jeans and pulled it up, baring her bruised side.

" Damn Sarah... "

" Pain is just weakness leaving the body... "

" Yeah right, " he drawled. He reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a small jar of 'Tiger Balm'. He popped it open and the pungent scent of menthol, camphor, eucalyptus and clove enriched the kitchen air.

He dipped a finger in for a dollop and after a couple of deep, steadying breaths began to lightly smear the analgesic ointment in a film across her bruised flesh. She hissed and shivered at his touch.

" Sorry, " Chuck concentrated on his task, his eyes dark and grim.

Sarah grunted a wordless 'that's okay'...

" So you are seeing Special Agent Shaw? "

" Uh huh... " Sarah replied and a soft smile lighted her face.

" Can you? " He fingered the bottom of her bra strap.

Sarah nodded, reached up and popped the front clasp of her bra open.

" Thanks. " He pushed the bra out of the way and smeared the 'Tiger Balm' on the upper limits of her bruising. " Do I need to have a big brother type talk with him? "

" No... " Sarah shivered again then chuckled quietly. " You might not believe it but Casey's beat you to it... "

" Good man. " Satisfied with his handiwork, Chuck tugged the material down. " Is it serious? "

" No! " She turned away and fastened her bra and began to tuck her blouse back into her jeans. " And you know why... "

Chuck nodded as she turned and looked at him with those big and clear blue eyes. " I do understand but you know that you can have safe... "

" Chuck! " she growled his name as a warning to back off.

He acquiesced and changed the subject. " Are we still on for the bike ride this evening? "

Sarah nodded. " I'd like that, get the kinks and knots worked out. A nap and something to eat and we'll both be feeling much better... Are we good? "

" Chuck? "

Both turned as Lou's sleepy voice came from the direction of the master bedroom.

" We are always good, Sarah... I gotta go and see what she needs. Later? "

Giving into a rare impulsive moment, Sarah leaned in and gave Chuck a brief hug. " Yeah and thanks... "

and that's a wrap...


End file.
